


Voyeurism on your Doorstep

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Homelessness, Male Solo, Masturbation, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam, a less than fortunate teenager, blacks out behind a dumpster after a night of drinking. He later wakes up to an unusual yet welcomed scene outside his hiding spot.





	Voyeurism on your Doorstep

Sam woke up in a dark, damp alley. He hadn't been getting pissed in just some random alley. He'd passed out in his favourite alley, the one behind the bar that would throw out decently edible food. But more importantly, they would throw out old alcohol from time to time; as if the owners were aware it didn't truly go to waste.

To Sam's relief it was still dark out, otherwise the sudden brightness of the day would only worsen his current headache. He knows this from experience, as normally he would sleep until the morning whenever he blacks out in this alley. However today it appears he wasn't spending the night alone given the commotion that woke him up to begin with.

Peeking out from behind the dumpster he was prepared to see some likely drunk old man masturbating, as this was also a popular place for that kind of activity. Instead he'd spotted a **clearly** drunk couple in the back of the alley, rolling around on the ground clumsily undressing each other. 

Sam had heard stories of drunk people having sex in not-so-discreet discreet public places; but he'd surprisingly never seen this phenomenon with his own eyes.

He took a moment to praise himself for being able to find such a good hiding spot to black out in when he'd been so drunk - but he couldn't give himself  _that_ much credit as the two were so plastered they probably wouldn't have noticed him even if he was right next to them. They probably wouldn't have given it a second thought either. 

However, he wasn't about to test his luck by moving to get a better look, even if all he could see from that current angle was the guy hovering on top of the girl, both faced away from him. He'd never seen a naked girl before, and for some reason he was really frustrated that he was being denied opportunity to see one finally. All he could see were her bare legs draped around the guy's waist.

But no matter the angle, he could hear everything. Each sigh and moan sent a pang of pressure right to his crotch. The longer he listened the harder it was to ignore the familiar itch. It was getting increasingly difficult to hold back from touching himself. But he didn't want to give in. Not here. Not Now. Only gross old men did it in the streets. The only place he allowed himself relief was in an empty bathroom where he was out of sight. It was the only place where he felt he had some privacy. Out here anybody could be watching him, just like he was watching this couple. To his dismay, the guy appeared to be positioning himself, then pushing in inducing a moan from the girl. 

He'd never been aroused by something before. As far as he knew, he got hard for no reason at all; it was just something that happened sometimes. It was no different from eating to relieve hunger, or scratching an annoying itch. But, this time it was different, the sounds of this girl were awakening something inside of him. He felt like he wanted something other than relief. He felt like he wanted to do something. He wanted to do something to her. Wanted to be in place of that guy. Wanted to see her, feel her, touch her. Wanted to see her face. He wanted to know what it was like to be inside her. Wanted to be responsible for the sounds she was making. He wanted her. 

Suddenly, Sam snapped out of his thoughts, noticing that he'd been palming himself through his jeans. As if burned he immediately removed his hand, looking around frantically. Did anyone see him do that? Looking over his shoulder, up at the windows above his head, he couldn't see any figure. There was nobody in sight. It must have been too early for anyone to be out and about, too late for anyone to be still stumbling around after a night of drinking; besides the two before him obviously.

That fact only seemed to worsen his need for stimulation. It's as if his own dick had approved of the conditions and gave him the go ahead to continue his activities. At this point it was too far gone, too tempting. He resumed palming himself, this time a bit more timidly. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, out on the streets, just like a dirty old man. The pressure of the tightened jeans combined with that of his hand granted him a bit of relief, allowing him to focus on the scene once again.

While he'd been distracted the couple had changed positions. The girl was now on top with the guy on his back, granting him full view of her bare body rocking on top of the man. His jaw dropped, scanning her figure in awe while still palming himself. It wasn't long before he'd gotten used to his circumstance, relaxing into the feeling and enjoying the view. The man's shaft disappearing inside of the girl over and over. Getting rougher. Her bare chest bouncing in time with her movements. Pressing down harder, bucking into his hand. Her beautiful face scrunched up in a concentrated expression. More. Her sounds. More, more, more, more, more.

It wasn't enough. He stopped for a moment to reassure himself that he wasn't being watched. Nobody. That is all the reassurance he needed in order to unzip his jeans. His dick sprung right out, feeling a different kind of relief after being constrained for so long. He grabbed his member and started pumping rougher than he usually would. Moving quicker, squeezing tighter, jerking his wrist harder, repeat. He kept watching her bounce on the guy's dick. Repeat. He wondered how it would feel like to be ridden by a girl. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. God he wished he could find out. Faster.

The girl was getting louder now. Sam was a bit worried that this may attract the unwanted attention of anyone that might happen to be nearby. Though at this point, he was too close to care. Dignity be damned, the boy had to cum. He was a bit disappointed when the girl covered her mouth to muffle her increasingly frantic sounds. But that meant she was close too. Sam had managed to stay perfectly quiet up to that point, now it was becoming a strain. His breathing had gotten louder, his throat letting sounds slip out that he hoped the other two hadn't noticed. His movements got increasingly frantic. He was about to cum.

He doubled over, his entire body locking up. Clasping his hand over his mouth he let out the quietest groan he could manage as he pumped out his cum all over the back of the dumpster. Rubbing himself through the orgasm, he pumped more and more as the girl came shortly after him.

By the time he caught his breath the last dribble of cum dribbled out right onto his thigh. Assessing the damage, he was surprised by how much he came, proud of his skilful aim away from his precious jeans save for that last dribble. A puddle comparable to the size of a tea plate had formed under the dumpster Sam unloaded on. He wasn't sure he had enough newspapers to wipe this up, so he just left it. Puddles of semen weren't an uncommon sight in this alley after all. At the very least he cleaned up his leg before promptly falling asleep in the same spot he'd woken up from 5 minutes ago.

Some time later Sam woke up from the sound of the baker unlocking his shop early in the morning. He sat up yawning, feeling well rested and significantly less hung over than he normally would have been. Not even a headache. He was pleased with his condition this morning, until he remembered what happened last night. The embarrassment caught up to him. He furiously masturbated in an alley like an animal in heat didn't he? What came over him to do such a thing not only in public but near people as well! Christ, at least he wasn't caught, that would have been impossibly mortifying. He decided to check on his guests for the night instead of pondering his actions.

He almost laughed at the scene before him, the couple laying in the dirt and grime of the alley, half naked, fully sprawled out - he wasn't even surprised they were still here given how absolutely plastered they were! They were probably going to be mortified upon waking up, worse if they had just met. Looking at them in the dim sunlight, he could tell they were well off. Clean, groomed, well dressed; they clearly had money to spare if they could afford to get black out drunk like this.

It was quite out of character for Sam to feel for people like them. But he felt he owed them a favour. He grabbed his bag off the ground and started pushing the dumpster towards them as quietly as he could. He was allowing them to hide behind his dumpster for today, or until they woke up at least. They probably wouldn't have done the same for him , but it didn't matter, at least he got his rocks off so he couldn't complain. 

Once pleased with the positioning he realised the wheel of the dumpster ran right though his still wet puddle of cum, that he'd completely forgotten about, leaving a trail down the length of the alley. He quickly scrubbed it out with his shoe, storming off before he found more embarrassing evidence of his shameful act.


End file.
